BoP Archive
Battle of Planet It has been one year since the second Ori Supergate opened. The Free Jaffa Nation is in chaos as more of it's worlds begin to submit to the will of the Ori and fight alongside the false gods in order to be spared. And as they continue to do so, the Ori grow stronger. All hope, however, is not lost. For an SG Team has stumbled upon another Ancient weapons system on a long-forgotten world. The Ancients used a huge machine, spread throughout this world, to ascend themselves enmasse and use that power to contain a terrible enemy. Apparently, millions of years ago, a single partially-ascended Ori travelled to this world with the intent of destroying the Ancients living there. They were isolated from the rest of their people and thus the plague ravaging them, and had made advances most of the rest of their people could scarcely imagine. The single partially-ascended Ori was captured by the planetary Ascenscion device, and ultimately neutralized. Whether or not it was destroyed is unknown, but it was taken out of the equation, much as Anubis was by Oma Desalla. The SGC, Free Jaffa Nation, Lucian Alliance, Tok'ra, and Asgard have thus set a desperate trap to lure the Ori to the Planet. A partial activation of the planetary ascension system has drawn their entire fleet to the Planet-Sixteen Ori battleships, each with two hundred fighters and more than a thousand troops. The Milky Way Alliance must hold out against the Ori for one hour after their arrival in order to get the planetary machine to full power, thus hopefully using the Ori ships as a conduit through which to directly attack the Ori themselves and win the war. The fate of the galaxy rests on this single battle... At a world known simply in Ancient as "Planet". Order of Battle: -Milky Way Alliance- > 1 x BC-303A Prometheus-class uprated mothership (SGCS Prometheus) > 5 x DSC-304 Daedalus-class motherships (SGCS Odyssey, USS Challenger, SGCS /iApollo/i, RFS Gagarin, USS Intrepid) > 3 x SCVN-365 Aegis-class carriers (USS Aegis, SGCS /iHelios/i, USS Icarus) > 2 x BC-305 Serpent-class battlecruisers (SGCS Serpent, RSS Altair) > 5 x CIX-308 Henry H. Arnold-class cruisers (SGCS Henry H. Arnold, SGCS Charles Yeager, SGCS Neil Armstrong, HMS Renown) > 6 x SDD-306 Unity-class destroyers (SGCS Unity, RSS Polaris, HMAS Borealis, RFS Ivanov, HMCS Equinox) > 18 x Ha'tak-class motherships (9 x Free Jaffa Nation, 6 x Tok'ra, 3 x Lucian Alliance) > 3 x O'Neill-class motherships (Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson II, Teal'c) > 4 x Daniel Jackson-class motherships (Urd, Verthdandi, Gleipnir, Megingjord) > 32 x USN F/B-307 fighter bombers > 16 X USAF F/B-307 fighter bombers > 94 x USN F-302A Raven strike fighters > 32 x RAF F.302.A Raven strike fighters > 72 x USAF F-302A Raven strike fighters > 16 x Russian Air Force Su-302A Raven strike fighters > 180 x FJN Deathgliders > 120 x Tokr'a Deathgliders (most under remote control) > 60 x Lucian Alliance Deathgliders > 40 x FJN Al'kesh-class mid range bombers > 56 x Lucian Alliance Al'kesh-class mid-range bombers -Ori- > 16 x Purity of Cause-class battleships > 3,200 x Spear of Belief-class attack fighters What do you do, Admiral/General? (Notes: -SGCS would be a designation for a US starship run by the US Air Force. USS would be a starship run by the US Navy. RFS is Russian Federation Ship. RSS is for Royal Space Ship (for vessels under the control of the Royal Air Force). HMS is the Royal Navy, while HMCS is for the Royal Canadian Navy (HMAS is for the Royal Australian Navy). -The BC-303A is the original Prometheus, salvaged and reconstructed by the SGC with considerable help from the Asgard. She utilizes less-power intensive versions of Asgard energy weapons, stronger shields, and an advanced Asgard-design hyperdrive jump system, allowing her to engage in split-second hyperspace "hops" to avoid enemy weapons fire or move through enemy ship's shields.